Talk:Best Laid Plans/@comment-2103639-20180108101254
My theory, which isn't much, considering you expect from me, as I don't play MOTP. But I will still give it a valid attempt, and see what occurs later... TITLE OF INVESTIGATION: A Series of Unfortunate Conspiracies (The trivia here is "A Series of Unfortunate Events" - as in the literacy written by Lemony Snicket/Daniel Handler). INVESTIGATION MURDER WEAPON: A Hangman's Noose INVESTIGATION VICTIM: Nicholas Halloway (The motive was because he knew about about the dungeon too much, and the Justice Corps wanted to prevent more of their plans foiled, and emotionally abused Evie into giving up her brother, because her knowledge of archived material was also too much, which meant that one of the two Halloway children had to be killed in order to buy Lawson time to escape for which is the main 'Conspiracy'.) INVESTIGATION KILLER: Katherine Wolfe She was using Evie to get close to the truth behind every move that was being made, by pretending to be the "girlfriend", but using her sly knowledge of being a reporter, she was reporting back to Justin Lawson, although not part of an organisation. She manages to trick Nicholas into giving up his knowledge by meeting with his twin, and then calls an end to the relationships, and punishes them both. Charlie tries to come to the rescue, with Issac, but is framed due to his knowledge of science-like information, and the jetpack was used for Justin to escape. But he doesn't survive to an incomplete/working device, and he flies over to what we know as "Grimsborough", in which Jones interrupts the story and comes into the storyline. He explains that the Grimsborough Historian (a new character, like a modern Evie) has discovered the connections to Concordia. INVESTIGATION KILLER ATTRIBUTES: *Academically clever in English Language *Took lessons in Performing Arts *Has direct connections to the Concordia Flying Squad *Does not appear to have a fondness for Justin Lawson *Has extensive knowledge of Law INVESTIGATION SUSPECT PROFILES: *Katherine Wolf (meets all requirements) *Charles Dupont (meets English Language, Connections, Lawson Dislike) *Issac Bontemps (meets English Language, Connections, Lawson Dislike and Law) *Dora Umbridge (meets English Language, Law) *Lady Minera Highmore (meets Connections, Law, and Performing Arts) MURDER LOCATION: Concordia Flying Squad's Airship Base (The airship was in use, and because Katherine had direct contact to it, she'd know when it was in use/not in use, and pretended to conduct ideas with Nicholas/with Charlie. Completed by using the corpses that Dick had already autopsied, about weight(s) and height(s), eventually killing Nicholas with a hangman's rope. Pretending it would be perfect for Lawson's demise, but wasn't, ultimately. The book Charlie was written is found out to be a written record of everyone's thoughts, but attributed to Charlie for he had written in it more than most.) CRIME SCENES: *Concordia Flying Squad's Airship Base (Nicholas' body found) *Concordia School for Academic Children (inspired by Miss Peregrinn's Home for Perculiar Children) *Justin Lawson's headquarters in the Dungeon *Airship "Parking Space" *Disused Classroom *Lawson's Official Office ADDITIONAL INVESTIGATION: FINAL JUDGEMENT QUASI-SUSPECTS: *Arthur Wright (since he attended the Concordia School for Academic Children) *Evie (since she lost her brother and her girlfriend) INVESTIGATION REWARD(s): *Burger (from Evie) - as comfort food/to feel better after her loss *Money (from Issac) - to chase after Justin Lawson/aim to go go to Grimsborough *Clothes (from the Duponts) - out of guilt/failing to see Katherine's true intentions Clothes seen shown in the picture here: Taken from the motion picture of "A Series of Unfortunate Events" (starring Jim Carrey), as rewards for male/female avatars. INVESTIGATION TRIVIA: *The Dungeon is bigger than previously designed due to the inclusion of Justin Lawson having an office *Arthur Wright grew up wanting to be a crime lawyer but ends up not getting the academic requirements to continue *Justin Lawson knows how to operate a modern jetpack due to his inside knowledge thanks to Katherine's betrayal *Katherine, herself, is placed in a holding cell for deception awaiting her fate by Wright himself due to a lack of suitable judge *It's the first time that David Jones appears out of Season One (albeit as a Chief, not as an Agent) and the second time Jack Archer appears out of Season Three but decides to chase after Asal Hawaa for a second time *Giuletta Capechi and Enzo Jones are both pardoned for their actions towards Justin Lawson's regime but are discovered to be a couple and have been trying to push for Lady Minera Highmore to be the new mayor behind the scenes Side Note: There probably are several holes in this, and I do accept that. I was also trying to include some popular culture references in here to make it possible for the future to tie in. I was also going to make a subtle reference to Alex Turner still being at Grimsborough, but as the technological profiler (but wanted to concentrate on the MOTP finale.)